The present invention relates to rackets, and more particularly to a shock absorbing racket provided with T-shaped, detachable, elastic counterweights which can efficiently absorb shock and adjust the weight of the head frame.
Tennis is a ball game very suitable for people of all ages to play indoors as well as outdoors. Either an amateur or a professional player needs to properly adjust the weight distribution of a racket according to his or her physical condition or strength, before playing the game. A regular tennis racket generally does not have any means or structure for adjusting its weight distribution or absorbing the shock waves generated by the impact of a ball. While striking a tennis racket against a ball, shock waves from the striking surface of a tennis racket are directly transmitted through the racket handle to the player's hand causing the player discomfort or numbing sensations in his or her elbows or hands. According to a conventional method, a special clamping device or counter weight is attached to the striking surface of a racket to adjust the weight distribution of a racket and for simultaneously absorbing the shock therein. This method is rather unsatisfactory in use, the disadvantages of which are outlined as follows:
1. Because a clamping device or a counter weight is to be directly attached to the striking surface, it will reduce the total surface area available for striking a ball, and a player will find it difficult to control the hitting direction or the speed of the ball, particularly when a ball directly strikes a clamping device.
2. It requires a special tool to attach a clamping device to the striking surface of a racket or remove it therefrom, and the use of a clamping device may detract from the esthetics of the racket.